The First Kiss
by isaCullen2008
Summary: El primer beso siempre es el más especial ¿Cómo habrá sido el primer beso entre Alice y Jasper? Sin lugar a dudas será un bello momento que la pequeña vampira guardará en su memoria para siempre... mal summary, todos vampiros n.n Denle una pequeñita oportunidad u.u


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a la escritora Stephenie Meyer.

 **Nota:** Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Julio "Alice & Jasper" del foro Blood Space

* * *

 _ **The First Kiss**_

Llevábamos juntos casi cuatro meses y no había pasado absolutamente nada... Bueno, decir nada es algo exagerado porque Jasper y yo hemos hablado y nos hemos abrazado un par de veces pero no hemos avanzado más allá que de una linda amistad. Sé que las relaciones requieren de tiempo y sobre todo confianza ¿pero es que acaso piensa no besarme nunca?

Tal vez suene algo desesperada pero he tenido la visión de que él sería el amor de mi existencia prácticamente desde que me desperté, por lo que es muy frustrante el hecho de no haber tenido aún mi primer beso. No sé si durante mi vida como humana habré besado a otra persona, sin embargo, como no recuerdo aquella parte de mi pasado puedo afirmar que no cuenta, además desde que vi a Jasper en mi primera visión he querido que él sea el primero y el único en besarme.

A veces he tenido la visión de Jazz besándome, pero al parecer él cambia de decisión demasiado rápido y tampoco quiero presionarlo. Entiendo a la perfección que él ha sufrido mucho desde que María lo convirtió y que en un principio no quería confiar en nadie, pero creo que durante todo este tiempo me he ganado su confianza, al menos toma mi mano con más frecuencia para caminar por los extensos bosques.

-Alice ¿te pasa algo?- me mira a los ojos con un poco de preocupación, al parecer he permanecido callada y nostálgica por mucho más tiempo de lo normal- Hace un rato tus emociones se han vuelto un tanto tristes, incluso creo que te sientes un poco... desilusionada.

-¿Yo? ¿Desilusionada?- me limito a comenzar a reír para luego regalarle una gran sonrisa que al parecer logra tranquilizarlo un poco- Creo que tu don está empezando a fallar un poco, jamás me sentiría desilusionada. Al menos no estando contigo.

Él me dedica una pequeña sonrisa antes de tomar mi mano y entrelazar mis dedos con los suyos. No puedo evitar hacer un pequeño puchero. Yo no quiero que tome mi mano, quiero que me bese como si fuese el último día de su existencia o como si estuviésemos a punto de ser separados por largos años de cruel distancia... Creo que me he enamorado de una forma tan intensa que la emoción se me escapa por los poros. Antes de que Jasper se de cuenta decido treparme sobre su espalda y reír con ganas.

-¡Quiero que me lleves sobre tu espalda!- digo mientras enredo mis piernas en su cintura y mis brazos alrededor de su cuello como si fuese un koala sujetándose de una rama, aunque esta vez es una muy especial rama.

-¿Te haz cansado?- pregunta antes de sonreír y sujetar mis piernas con sus manos. Es obvio que no estoy cansada, pero me gusta estar de esta forma tan cercana con Jasper.

-Sí, estoy muy cansada- digo exagerando de modo teatral. Un pequeño suspiro escapa de mis labios y comienzo a acariciar lentamente una pequeña cicatriz del cuello de Jazz con las yemas de mis dedos-. Quiero que me lleves en tu espalda, como si fuese una princesa hasta que empiece a nevar.

-Como usted quiera, señorita- me encanta su acento sureño. Es tan perfecto que no puedo evitar sentir mariposas en el estómago.

Sigo trepada sobre su espalda por lo menos durante una hora más de viaje, aunque en verdad ni siquiera tengo una real noción del tiempo. Me siento tan bien abrazada a Jazz que ni siquiera me doy cuenta que tengo sed hasta que la quemazón en mi garganta es demasiado intensa como para seguir soportándola.

-Jazz ¿no crees que deberíamos cazar? Tengo sed...

-Claro- me bajo de su espalda a regañadientes, quiero que volvamos a estar así o más cerca-, pero tú te quedarás sentada mientras busco algo para los dos. Eres mi princesa ¿recuerdas?

Antes de que pueda replicar, me obliga a sentarme sobre un tronco caído y se va corriendo, todo esto a velocidad de la luz. Una vez sola, apoyo mi mentón sobre mi mano enguantada y comienzo a pensar ¿ Qué pasa si es que Jasper no me besa porque no está enamorado de mí? Jamás se me había pasado eso por la mente antes, de hecho me he basado tanto en mis visiones del futuro que no he pensado en lo que siente él en el presente.

Hago un pequeño puchero antes de decidirme a tomar una decisión. Besaré a Jasper esta noche sea como sea y no me importa si él aún no está enamorado de mí. He esperado demasiado por mi primer beso y si él me rechaza, puedo decir que me sentía algo confundida y quedar como buenos amigos. Necesito saber si él está enamorado de mí, aunque debo decir que gracias a su don sé que al menos me quiere mucho y soy importante en su existencia.

Cuando él regresa trae un gran oso consigo. Me sonríe antes de poner nuestra cena a mis pies. Aplaudo aún sentada en mi tronco, luego comenzamos a beber la sangre hasta que la sed se ha ido casi por completo. Sé que Jasper aun no se acostumbra a esta dieta sólo a base de animales y que aún siente la necesidad de beber sangre humana, pero estoy segura de que conseguirá acostumbrarse algún día y olvidar poco a poco su triste pasado.

Jazz se levanta en silencio y se sienta un poco más alejado de mí para observar el horizonte. Sé que está triste porque su don lo delata y porque de seguro está pensando en todas las personas que mató en el pasado para alimentarse.

-Oye no estés triste- susurro acercándome a él para sentarme a su lado y tomar su mano. Tiene algunas cicatrices que él mira con algo de vergüenza y dolor. No me gusta que se sienta así, pero hasta ahora no sé que más hacer además de abrazarlo con todo el cariño y el amor que soy capaz de darle-, ahora no estás en el sur. Estás conmigo y debes sonreír, es una orden. Soy tu princesa ¿ Recuerdas?

-Lo siento señorita, pero es difícil acatar la orden.

Bufo un tanto frustrada hasta que se me ocurre una idea.

-Te daré algo para que puedas sonreír siempre que quieras- me siento un poco avergonzada y sé que él se ha dado cuenta porque me mira con algo de curiosidad- , pero primero tienes que cerrar tus ojos.

-¿ Por qué tengo que cerrar mis ojos?- pregunta con algo de desconfianza. No puedo evitar sonreír, se ve tan adorable con su ceño fruncido...

-Porque es una sorpresa y las sorpresas se dan con los ojos cerrados...

Suspira un momento antes de cerrar sus ojos. Miró su rostro un momento y no puedo evitar ponerme algo nerviosa, está por ocurrir el momento por el que tanto he esperado. Si mi corazón latiera estoy segura de que estaría acelerado o a punto de sufrir un infarto.

Muerdo mi labio inferior antes de acercarme un poco más a él, no quiero que abra sus ojos por lo que antes de que el arrepentimiento y la vergüenza me ganen, uno mis labios con los suyos. Por tres segundos Jasper parece sorprendido, estoy casi segura de que mi sorpresa no le ha gustado y estoy a punto de separarme de él cuando mi beso se ve por fin correspondido.

No puedo evitar sentir felicidad ¡ Jasper me está besando! Y sentirlo supera con creces mis expectativas, esto es mucho mejor que todos aquellos besos que vi en mis visiones del futuro. Incluso el sabor de sus labios es tan increíble que lo siento como la más poderosa de las drogas.

En un principio nuestro beso es tan tierno, tan dulce y perfecto que me siento en un cuento de hadas. Una de sus manos sujeta mi mejilla y me acaricia lentamente mientras yo hago lo mismo con su cuello. Poco a poco nuestro beso se vuelve un poco más intenso haciendo que desee cada vez. Su lengua recorre lentamente mi labio inferior, pero cuando estoy a punto de desabrochar uno de los botones de su camisa toma mi mano y me da un breve beso en los labios.

No puedo evitar gruñir un tanto exasperada, pero él me sonríe antes de unir su frente a la mía y mirarme directamente a los ojos.

-Mi sorpresa sí te ha hecho sonreír- digo llena de alegría a lo que él asiente- ¿ Te ha gustado?

\- Me ha encantado, muchas gracias princesa. Es el mejor regalo que me han dado en toda mi existencia . Nada, nunca podrá superar un beso tuyo pero no sé que darte a cambio.

-¡Otro beso!- exclamo entusiasmada con una gran sonrisa y alegría en el pecho.

Jasper también sonríe antes de besar suavemente mi frente y susurrar cerca de mi oído las palabras más hermosas que jamás he escuchado: "te amo y te amaré para siempre"...

* * *

 **Hola n.n bueno esta es mi primera vez en un concurso y de todas formas iba a escribir este fic así que espero que les haya gustado.**

 **No puedo evitar creer que quedó un poco raro, pero ya saben que soy algo perfeccionista...**

 **También quiero aprovechar para decirles que he estado pensando en hacer fics de este estilo, más apegados a lo que es la saga y bueno quiero saber su opinión sobre este fic y mi idea.**

 **Les envío un gran abrazo y muchas gracias por leer n.n**


End file.
